Rest In Pink: Draculura
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: Draculura had a long time to live being 1600 years old. What happened to her in that time? What about friends? Find out what happened in this tragic tale of love...and gore.
1. When the Rose Wilted

A/N

This story is about Draculura when she was human. If you don't understand, then start reading and you just might get it. :3 This is a one shot story but there will be other "Chapters" added on to this one. They are not really a continuation of this story but are other different back stories of Draculura and her direct family and friends... So I'll publish them all together on this one story.

Also, I try not to leave holes in my stories but I wasn't able to do research on this time period so I used one of my fictional books during the year 362 A.D. and I am not sure how accurate it was. If it was off on clothing or custom or something please just disregard it and read on.

Also, number 2, I'm very random and this has been running through my head since the nickelodeon Winter Funderland _Invader Zim_ showing on Christmas Eve. I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!...that was Gir, which equals complete and total cute awe-someness! LOL _Enjoy reading; and please Review! _ 3_._

Monster High Fan Fiction

When the Rose Wilted…

400 A.D.

When Vlad Dracu became the first vampire he changed his wife and his only son, Dracula. Dracula and his wife had one daughter, but his wife died in child birth from a rare disease before he could change her. When they realized Mina would get sick Dracula had wanted to change her immediately, but since women couldn't have children when they are turned into vampires she wanted to have one child first.

Unlike most born vampire children, Lura was born with the normally dominant vampire trait, as a recessive factor. This made her a human. To become a vampire she would have to be changed, but once changed she would be just like any other born vampire.

Dracula didn't want Lura to grow up without a mother. He wanted her to have a chance at a normal life before she became a vampire. So, after she was born and Mina's body was buried in the family cemetery Dracula left Lura bundled up in the finest woven pink blankets on the door step of a wealthy merchant trader in a town in Eastern Europe. He planed that once Lura was six teen years of age he would come back for her, but until then he would keep a safe watch over her but not intervene in her life.

It was a cool sunny day; nearly one week until the winter Solstice, Lura was sitting under an evergreen tree in the wide open field surrounded by hills that in spring will be filled with flowers. (And bright red and pink roses, Lura's favorite.) Being the daughter of a wealthy merchant trader Lura was allowed to read, though most girls weren't allowed or taught to do such things. Lura loved books. She was reading one of her favorites about a princess and a pauper. While lost in thought Lura didn't notice as her best friend Logan was sneaking up on her.

Logan reached over and grabbed the book from Lura's hand putting his fingers in it to keep her from losing her page. Lura's eyes shot open and she reached up laughing as Logan held the book high above his head out of her reach teasing her. He was well taller than her, mainly because she was so short.

"Logan give me back my book this instance!" Lura laughed standing on her tippy toes in her pale pink flats with the one red fabric rose on the toe.

"Say please and I'll consider it." Logan teased back. Lura Stopped reaching up and crossed her arms across her chest, making her dress lightly bunch up around her breast. She was wearing a pale pink gown with beautifully hand-stitched red roses and golden colored trim. It had a laced red bust and it hugged her curves generously in all the right places. It had a bright red bow tied around the waist and long tailored sleeves. Lura made a face trying to look pouty, but the adorable look faded into a smile as she jumped up and grabbed the book out of Logan's loose grip dropping her page.

Logan was a boy of age seven teen. He and Lura had known each other since they were children and had watched each other grow up. Logan had certainly loved watching Lura blossom into the beautiful (and bodacious) young women she had become. And Lura had very much enjoyed watching Logan grow into a strong young man he was. He had short brown hair so dark it was almost black. He was well fit with the muscles to prove it. But most wonderful of all his features were his eyes. They were a deep navy blue; quite the opposite of Lura's faded sky blue eyes.

Lura liked to think of how cute their children would be if they had any. But she wouldn't allow her mind to linger on such thoughts because they were _only_ friends.

Logan rubbed Lura's head tousling her hair in a playful manner. "Your father was looking for you, I told him you'd be here."

"What was it he needed?" Lura said pulling up her shawl that was a darker shade of pink than her gown with red roses on it. She shivered off the cold chill of wind that came through the air and smiled up at Logan.

"He needed to talk to you about the day you would be fitted for the gown you're supposed to wear on your birthday to the Solstice festival…with me?" Logan said the last part trailing off. Lura's eye's shot open and she covered her mouth. Logan wanted to take her to the Solstice festival? It was something she could only dream of. But because of Logan's station would her father allow him to take her to the festival?

"Oh, Logan…I…" Logan grabbed Lura's hands into his own. They were warm. Lura smelled sweet like cake and flowers and kindness. If beauty had a scent it certainly would be hers. He looked Lura in the eyes.

"I would very much like to take you to the festival on my arm; would you do me the honor?" Lura's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. At the same time it pounded away blasting in her ears threatening to burst from her out into the open.

"Oh, Logan I'd love to go to the festival with you, but what about my father…" Lura trailed off. She wanted nothing more than to go to the festival with him. It was to be her sixteenth birthday soon and she would then be of marring age. She knew who she wanted a proposal from; no matter how doomed that wish was because of "social status" and what others thought. Wasn't her happiness more important than that of the opinion of some fisherman or common peasant? Unless, of course, that peasant was Logan.

The reason they'd become friends at such a young age was because even though they weren't rich, or dirt poor, the family Logan came from were old family friends of Lura's. Though they were beloved friends of the family, that didn't make it alright for the two adolescences to marry (Or for Logan to court Lura).

Both Logan and Lura knew of the story of how Lura was found on her families door step. But from her fair pale skin and ebony hair it was easy to tell she was of noble birth (They themselves were thought of as noblemen), so they accepted her into their family and loved her as if she were their own. They were not able to have children themselves so they loved her all the more and lavished her in gifts and spoiled her with anything she wanted (one of which things was being friends with Logan).

"We'll fight that battle when it comes…for now all I wish to know if you will be my date to the festival." Logan said looking deep into Lura's eyes, "Please Lura." He begged.

"Yes, I'll allow you to be my escort to the festival." Lura said, lowering her eyes as her cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink. Lura could never tell those beautiful blue eyes no. Logan had a grin stretch across his face that showed all his teeth and excitement all in one.

"Now come on or my father will start to wander where it is we've been off to." Lura said gathering her skirts so she could walk without tripping heading in the way of her home. When her back was turned from him Logan thrust his fist into the air and jumped saying a silent _YES!_ to himself, then quickly ran to catch up with her before she turned to see his excitement. "Are you coming or what?" Lura said slightly glancing over her shoulder.

"Coming!" Logan said running up beside her, and they continued up the stone pathway to Lura's house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day after Lura had accepted the invitation to go to the festival on Logan's arm, and she was at the dress makers for her fitting. The dress maker was well known by Lura's family and had already prepared a few dress in different styles that he knew Lura would appreciate. He had Lura try on each dress to make sure it fit and hem it up if necessary.

Though the dress maker was a man, everyone was okay with it because he was strictly professional. He was a somewhat young man being in his early twenties; but had become very successful, not only in this village, but in others all around.

"Well Lura, I see it was a good thing I loosened up the bust of your dress; since your last fitting a month ago you've filled it out ever more." Lura blushed as the dress maker (John) pinned the dress this way and that. This teasing was something Lura was used to, but it was only a sign she was growing up.

John had a few pins in his teeth, his face was entirely focused; he looked like a completely grown man not someone who was formerly a kid. The fierce determination at his work displayed all the knowledge he had of his trade. The only indicator (of his age) was on his face, if you didn't look at his physique, it was his eyes. They were bright and young but even they showed his smarts on dress making and his experience with people. _Maybe he could help me with a problem I was having_ Lura thought. "John, may I ask you a question?"

He _mmm_ed through his teeth then he said. "You just did." He looked up at me; he was smiling for a moment before he went back to work on my dress.

"John, say I know this girl." He looked up at me then went back to sewing and pinning. "And this girl likes this boy…" Lura wasn't sure how to continue without giving herself away, but then John interrupted her thoughts.

"Then maybe this girl should get the boy to take her to the festival." He said slightly glancing up.

"Well, what if this boy and this girl aren't exactly of the same social standings. And wouldn't be allowed to go to the festival, but were going anyway! What then?" Lura asked and he looked up. You could tell from his face that he knew exactly which boy and which girl she was talking about.

"Then you need to decide not to care." John said, pausing with his work to look up at Lura.

"But what will mother and father do if they find out about me and Logan…" Lura let the last part slip out without her knowing it. Her arms had been stretched out like a birch tree while John hemmed the sleeves and skirt, but now they fell down to her sides.

"Now, this is not of my station to say…but what if they don't find out…" John said then turned his head down to focus even more intently on his sewing (More than was really needed.), and Lura could tell he was done with the conversation. _It didn't matter because I've gotten everything I need…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was supper time at Lura's house and Lura wanted to at least ask her parents, in an around the about way, if she could go with Logan to the festival.

"So the festival is coming up soon…" Lura began.

"Yes and your father and I have something to tell you about the festival." Jillian, Lura's mother said.

"You know that boy Salem." Gaarius, Lura's father said.

"Yes…what about him?" Lura asked setting down her fork.

"Well he asked if he could take you to the festival and we said he could."

"Isn't that wonderful, sweet heart." Jillian piped in.

"No it isn't!" Lura said standing up. She didn't know the boy well, but what she did know of him was that he was snobbish and crude.

"Lura what's gotten in too you! Sit down and eat your supper." Jillian said. _What was getting into Lura?_

"But I don't want to go with Salem!" Lura cried.

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic Lura." Jillian said Lura's name dragging it out. "It's not like he's marring you."

"But that would be something for you to consider." Gaarius added onto Jillian's comment.

Lura's face was one of shock. Tears were brimming her eyes. Lura was a very sensitive girl. She got up and ran to her room. While she was gone her parents continued the conversation.

"Gaarius, why did you have to add that in there? You knew it would upset the girl." Jillian said placing the napkin from her lap onto her plate as a servant silently came and grabbed the plates from the table.

"I was just saying, Jilly; it would be something for her to think about. He might would make a good match for her, and she is about to be six teen, prime age for marring."

"It would be something for us to consider, but maybe we should dance delicately around the situation with Lura."

"Yeah, I guess your right; well, I'll talk to her about that later. Maybe, sometime after the festival."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lura was in her room on her bed holding her pillow to her chest and crying. Her parents always gave her a chance to do what she wanted to do, within some limits, but never decided for her what she would do. It hurt so much that they were telling her what to do now.

All she wanted was to go to the Solstice festival with Logan at her side. She would wear a beautiful gown with garlands in her hair and Logan would wear a fine new suit. They would laugh, dance, sing, eat, and participate in the evenings games in celebration of the festival.

It wouldn't even have to be that special. They'd just consort and being merry. Lura still couldn't believe that her dad had said she might be marring that boy. She couldn't imagine herself sitting calmly in the same room as him much less being wedded to him. She would not go to the Solstice festival with Salem; she would go with Logan; no matter what. Even if it resulted in her doing something she wasn't familiar with: lying to her parents.

She would have to keep it a secret if she wanted to go with Logan and not that retched Salem. Getting Logan to agree would be easy, and so would setting it up, but lying to her parents probably wouldn't go over as well. _But I would get this gone._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day before the Solstice festival. After Lura had cleared up all her tears she had straightened herself out and gotten up to go talk to her parents and apologize. She told Jillian and Gaarius that she would be delighted to go to the Solstice festival on the arm of the low class merchant trader boy, Salem.

Lura went out to her favorite reading spot where she found Logan sitting under the shady evergreen tree.

"Hello Logan." Lura said coming up to sit beside Logan on the ground. After the intimate moment between the two of them yesterday, just sitting beside him would be hard for Lura.

Lura pulled her knees up to her chest and put her hands into her lap to keep from reaching over and grabbing Logan's hands into hers.

"Hello Lura. How was the fitting?" He asked. Logan had a smile on his face that spread to Lura causing her to smile in return. Lura could practically feel the vibes of happy rolling off of Logan from where she sat nearly a foot away.

"It went nice, thank you for asking…Umm…Logan?" Lura asked.

"Yes Lura?"

"Jillian and Gaarius are trying to make me go to the festival with the merchant trader boy Salem from one of the neighbor villages." Lura spat out in one quick rush so she wouldn't back out.

"Oh…" Logan began. All the happiness faded from his face and the atmosphere turned cold where it had recently been warm and light. Lura shifted her legs so that they were under her slightly.

"But I have a plan…" Lura said reaching hafe-way out to Logan with her hand, before she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back to her chest.

Logan looked over at Lura, his eyes bright, listening intently. "I have a plan so that I can go to the festival with you, and not have to marry that jerk." At the word marry Logan's eyes grew and he clenched his fist.

"What do you mean marry?" He said shortly.

Lura looked up, somewhat surprised by the question. "Jillian and Gaarius said I need to think about marring that…-but that doesn't matter; do you want to be in on the plan, or not?"

Logan nodded. Then Lura began to explain the plan of how they would sneak away after the festival began…

ELSEWHERE

Lord Dracula was making the preparations for his daughter, Lura's, room to be ready for her arrival. These six teen years had felt like centuries without company. Now, though, it was finally time to bring Lura home to him.

Dracula stroked the oil painting of Mina he had on the wall along where her jaw line was. "Oh Mina, I hope Lura is willing to come with me; I hope our daughter isn't too heartbroken to leave her family."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was late at night and Lura noticed she didn't have her book. _I must have left it at the evergreen tree, _she thought. So she slipped on her shoes and planned to run out into the night, get it and come right back.

She grabbed the lone candle that had been sitting on the end table beside her bed. When she walked the candle flame threw menacing shadows on the walls and floor. Leaving darkness to consume her bed chamber she left into the cold dark night.

As Lura was walking along the stone path way she was getting anxious. Everything looked so different at night. She heard a rustling in the nearby trees. Her heart beat sped up, and so did the pace she was walking at. She was nearly running before long. _Why had I decided I needed that darn book now?_

"Is anyone there?" A white owl with large unnaturally blue eyes flew up in front of Lura causing her to shriek and throw her arms up into the air dropping her candle on the ground, the flame going out, leaving her in the complete and total blackness of the night.

She began to weep silently to herself all the while silently cursing herself as she picked up the candle stick. _You're just being silly Lura; _she thought to herself,_ there is nothing out here that is going to get you. _She began to walk calmly, taking deep breaths for safe measure. She began to walk with her arms slightly outstretched. The moon was nearly full but it would seem every cloud available was hiding it from view. She would just go about getting her book from her memory of the trail she went along nearly every day.

She was at the evergreen tree before she had known it. She squinted her eyes and searched all around for her book but it was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe Logan had found it and forgot to give it to me?_ She thought.

"Looking for something?" A deep male voice said. Lura turned around to see an adult man with dark hair almost like hers and deep maroon eyes. He had her book in his hand.

"Yes…that there is my book…Might I have it back?" Lura was cautious. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

"Vell of course. And might I just say Lura you've grown quite a bit in the sixteen years since you were born. You look so much like you mother…" The man said. At the mention of her mother his voice trailed off in sadness.

"What do you know of my mother…who are you?" Lura asked. Whoever this was she could actually almost _feel_ power coming off of him in waves; it was so peculiar.

"I am Dracula, the vampire. And I am your father." He said proudly looking up to see into Lura's eyes.

Lura shook her head in disbelief. "Gaarius is my father, if you are the one who helped birth me that doesn't make you such. Jillian and Gaarius are my parents and will always be because they raised me." She said this with a strong voice.

"I am your father Lura, and your mother's name vas Mina…She died giving birth to you." He said, pain lacing his voice. "I didn't vant you to grow up not knowing the love of a mother…"

"Why did you come back now…" Lura said with desperation in her voice.

"I vowed I vould come back for you on your sixteenth birth day."

"What if I refuse to come with you?" Lura said she wasn't sure she meant her words, but she said them anyway. She didn't know why but she felt almost like she could trust this stranger who claimed to be her birth father.

"It is your choice to come vith me. I vould not hold it against you if you decide not. If you need more time to think it over I too vould understand." Lura was silent looking away. Dracula handed her the book and she took it reluctantly. "If you decide to come vith me I vill await for you in your 'family's' tomb tomorrow night. If you vish to live with me, your rightful father, and be a vampire to live forever, come and meet me there." Dracula said the last part and then turned on his heel and disappeared into the forest becoming just another part of the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the big day, the day of the Solstice festival. Lura awoke with millions of things on her mind. Servants came in to assist Lura in dressing for the Solstice festival. They placed a gold gown, nearly white, with golden trim along the skirts lone pleat and under skirts. It trailed in folds behind her when she walked. It had puffed sleeves that draped low from her arms.

"Oh young mistress you look so beautiful." They remarked; they were right.

Lura, Gaarius, and Jillian made their way down to the village accompanied by their servants.

"Hello all! And thank you all for coming to the Annual Solstice festival." Gaarius said gesturing broadly around the crowd. They clapped obediently.

As Lura's father continued to ramble as he always did Lura got up from her seat on the stage, placed in the middle of the central hall, and snuck away to where she'd promised she would rendezvous with Logan. Lura lifted the last branch and stepped into the woods. She turned her head from side to side looking for Logan but could not spy him anywhere.

She felt a set of hands slid around her waist and before she could yelp the hands spun her around and a set of soft gentle lips met hers. _Logan…_Lura signed into the kiss.

"Sorry…" He said pulling away. "It's all I've been thinking of since you said you might would have to marry that brat of a boy." Lura smiled and thought about pulling away. Then decided not to, she liked this too much. Lura linked her hands, which had been resting on Logan's chest, around his neck.

"And what else are you planning on doing about that?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

He smiled and wound his arms more firmly around Lura's waist bending her into a dip like something from a dance. "Well, I could do this…" Logan said kissing butterflies into Lura's stomach as he brushed her neck and collar bone with his lips in some of the most gentle of kisses. Lura leaned her head back and moaned slightly as her hair fell down draping behind her like a curtain.

Logan straightened Lura back up, unwillingly, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He grabbed her hands into his and began rubbing his thumb gently across her fingers before bringing them up to kiss them on the knuckles, all without losing eye contact. Lura was sad when Logan stopped kissing her and she made a pouty face.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked brushing Lura's cheek which made her eyebrows relax from the pout, but her lips stayed puckered out stubbornly.

"I really like you kissing me; why did you stop?" Lura said. Logan laughed softly and placed one kiss on Lura's pale pink lips.

"We need to decide what we're going to do about giving Salem the slip."

Lura threw her arms around Logan's neck nearly throwing him off balance as she did so and he reflexively wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her. "I love you Logan and I don't want to have to spend any of my time with any other."

When Lura said this it touched a place in Logan's heart and he vowed to himself that he would only ever think of her. (As if he would have anyway.)

"I...I love you too Lura." He said pulling her back from him enough to look at her well in the eyes. He brushed his hand against her chin and then pulled her in for a deep kiss. With the slight slip of tongue against her pale lips he pulled back. To much more of this and he wouldn't want to stop.

"Why must you keep stopping?" Lura said impatiently. He chuckled to himself once more and said. "This is serious my sweet."

"Indeed it is. You keep _not_ kissing me!" All Lura truly wanted was for Logan to kiss her silly.

"I will kiss you again once we figure out what we are going to do about Salem." Logan said firmly. He had to take charge or he'd let her make him forget the original purpose of this meeting.

Logan truly would like to run away with Lura and leave all of this behind them. He knew it was overly dramatic but he could dream right? "We could announce we ourselves intend to get married."

Lura's eyes grew huge. They get married! She sat down onto a large boulder that was slightly covered in moss. The trees above threw shadows and highlights all around them but it almost felt like one lone cloud stood over Lura. Sure she would love more than anything to be the wife of Logan; but thinking rationally that couldn't work, her parents would forbid it. "Oh Logan, I love you dearly; and I would like nothing more than too be yours truly for till death do us be parted but my parents would never allow such a thing to happen. They'd forbid me from ever seeing you and then marry me off by force to Salem."

"We could run away together Lura; we could see all the world and you could visit the places you've read about in your books." Logan was holding Lura's hands in his. His eyes were twinkling bright with love. He knew all of Lura's hopes and dreams. When he spouted such romantic things to her with his beautiful eyes shining fright, it was hard to resist. _I couldn't say no…_

"I don't…" Lura said glancing away. _We'd have to start from nothing…_

"Lura I could take care of us, I promise I'd find a way." Logan said almost reading her thoughts.

"When would we…" She trailed off. She wasn't sure she could go through with this…

Logan thought to himself for a moment."We could meet tonight after the festival is nearly over."

"I…" Lura didn't know what to say. She would want to run away with Logan but that was so immature. And what if they couldn't make it on their own? What if they had to come back?

"Lura…" Logan said pulling her chin up so she was looking at him instead of where their hand rested in her lap.

"I will meet you here tonight." Lura said confidently looking up to his beautiful blue eyes.

With that, the two love birds exchanged one final kiss on the lips before turning to leave having to let go of one another's hands as they walked in separate directions.

Logan slipped into the crowd gathered and Lura climbed the short few steps and slipped into her seat without as much as a soul noticing. "…As you all know it is my daughter, Lura's, sixteenth birthday." Lura curtsied for the group when her father gestured to her trying to hide the fact that her face was slightly flushed. _I am glad most of them are too far away to notice…_

"I would like to announce the engagement of my daughter Lura to Salem from the Village of East Burrow." The crowd of distant friends and acquaintances clapped unaware that Lura's heart had dropped out of her chest on to the floor of the stage.

"What!" Lura said standing up her spine going straight. All previous happiness a distant memory as the weight of this news crashed down unto her.

From her position on the stage she could see Logan and his face had fallen and went pale. His features had become deadly and Lura almost felt bad for the brat of a boy. Almost…

"But I don't love him I love Logan." Lura said. She covered her mouth with her hands but it was too late she had already said it. Gaarius' face was the color of a freshly bloomed rose as he bloomed with anger.

"What! You can't love that insignificant-! Lura you are a disgrace to our family! What rubbish is this! I forbid you from seeing him ever again!" (Told you so!) ***POV CHANGE***

I was getting onto the stage to calm down Lura's father when Lura ran from the stage off towards the forest. "Lura wait!" I called but she was too far to hear. I ran to her and caught her by her elbow as shouts from both Jillian and Gaarius could be heard from behind me.

"Lura it's okay." It was twilight outside, and it would be dark soon enough. Time had flown by so quickly, almost as if in a dream. (But this dream was turning into a nightmare.)

Lura was crying so I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb cupping her face in my hands. "Lura it will be alright." If we ran away then it wouldn't be easy for them to catch us seeing as it was so dark out. We wouldn't have the upper hand though since they now knew of our affair.

"No Logan it won't." Lura said looking up into my eyes searching for something then turned away as if she couldn't bear to see it any more. The pain and sadness on her beautiful face made my heart lurch. "We wouldn't be able to survive all alone. I…wish it weren't so but it is…" she burst into tears again. Hanging her head in her hands I pulled her close to me in my arms. Her voice was so chocked with tears. It reminded me of the time her cat Beauty had gotten run over by a wagon. _Except instead of her feline named beauty, a beautiful love would try and die this time…except I wouldn't let it._

"Lura we could survive if we tried…" I wanted her to believe it could work, that we could work. I had pulled her from me to look into her tear filled eyes; I could hear the villagers looking for us. (He could hear it over the sound of his heart breaking from seeing Lura in such despair.) Lura wouldn't look at me.

"No Logan, it wouldn't happen." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve pulling slightly back from me only making contact by her hand on his arm. Lura looked through me, almost like she didn't even see me standing there before her, pleading with her. Her face hardened and she said. "My whole life, my whole existence, has been a lie. This wasn't the life I was born to, not the life I was meant to live. I'm kidding myself if I think that this would work out. It's time I end this lie and go to live on the dark side…" She pulled away from me and ran in the direction of the cemetery.

"Lura wa…" I saw her run away snagging the hem of her dress on a branch before snatching it loose and running on. I would have followed her but the sound of the villagers close by distracted me long enough for her to flee from me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Lura had ran from Logan in the forest he had followed her. She had run away to her family tomb where they buried all the dead. _Why would she run there? _He thought.

Logan jogged along the cobble stone trail that lead to Lura at a fast pace. He had to talk to her; what had she meant by _It was time she ended this life that was a lie and live on the dark side?_ He had to find her before she did something she would regret.

Logan ran at a fast pace trying to catch up to Lura but it almost felt like the world was holding him into place and his legs were getting him nowhere. He could see the aluminous light of her family's tomb up ahead. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lura had run to the first place she thought she could get away to. She loved Logan and wanted to marry him. If she couldn't have him she wouldn't live at all…Lura decided to go to meet the man who had claimed to be her father. She wasn't sure why but she felt almost like she could trust him, even if she hadn't known him but what, a day?

Lura had tears running down her cheeks that fell down onto her dress soaking the top of it. Lura came up to her family's tomb and stopped running. She wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve (in an undignified manner) and pushed with all her might on the big door to the entrance of the tomb. It was slightly open…

Inside many torches were burning bright on the stone walls making it rather bright in the final resting place for the bodies of Lura's family. In the center was Dracula standing by a large stone coffin. Lura walked slowly over to him taking a deep breath of air and swallowing hard. With her head held high and her heart hung low she said, "I am willing to go with you if you truly are my birth father."

Dracula patted the stone coffin. "You'll vant to sit down for the changing. For you to become a vampire, I'll have to drain you of all your blood and then share my blood vith you."

Lura gulped. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be drained of her bodily fluids. "Will it hurt?" Lura said reaching up with her hand to hold her throat while scrunching her chin down and shoulders up.

"Only for a second." Lura walked over at a snail's pace and warily climbed up onto the stone bed. Careful not to alarm her Dracula retracted his fangs and brushed her hair aside. "Close your eyes princess…"

Lura drilled her eyes shut and held her breath. She knew she'd have to relax to keep from tensing up and backing out. She felt a prick on her neck followed by a sharp pain and she clenched her teeth. She had to hold back tears. Lura's finger nails ground into the rough stone of the coffin as she bit back a sob. _It hurts so much…_Lura's eyes shot open as she cried out.

And then without warning it all just stopped. Lura's body began to feel numb and she felt herself being leaned back on to the slab. Just as she let her eyes drifted back closed she saw Logan standing in the stone archway that leads into the tomb.

He was sweaty and he looked scared. She wanted to go to him and run her finger in his hair and kiss his worry away. She wanted one last time to hold him in her arms and properly tell him good bye. Just to say his name one more time and hear him say hers…but life is full of regrets and this was hers to bear. "Lura..." was all she heard him say before she blacked out, into death.

"What are you doing too her? What…What are you?" Logan wailed seeing the long incisors hanging from Dracula's upper jaw dripping with the richly colored blood of his beloved Lura. He saw him slit his wrist on said fangs and drizzle the blood into Lura's slightly open mouth. After Dracula had done so he licked the cut he'd made and turned to face Logan.

"I am the vampire Dracula. I am Lura's father and I have come to take her to her rightful home." Dracula said retracting his fangs after having sealed the wound on Lura's neck and his wrist.

"You can't take Lura away from me…" Logan said running up to Dracula. He wasn't thinking rationally. The boy swung on Dracula and Dracula countered by spinning past him lifting his arm and then catching his ankle and making him fall to the floor. He did this so fast it knocked the breath from Logan because he was moving at inhuman speed.

Logan's eyes were wide when he hit the stone floor and scrambled away from Dracula. He staggered to his feet and walked over to the other side of the coffin where Lura was lying with her head limply lying on the cold stone. Her silky dark hair flowing out in a halo around her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Logan grabbed her hand in his and lifted her head with his other fisting his fingers lightly in her hair. Her skin was so pale.

"Lura speak to me…Lura…" Logan wept. He bowed his head over her and sobbed. "Please Lura…" He looked up at her, his eyes bright with tears.

He brushed his thumb across her pale pink lips. _They are so cold…_Logan closed his eyes and looked down swallowing and choking back tears. "I love you…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sometimes when humans are turned, unless they are prepared and determined not to forget someone or something, they lose all their human memories. It's not common, but it isn't rare either. ***POV CHANGE***

When I turned my precious little girl Lura, I almost wished she wouldn't lose her memories. The loss of a mother and father was one thing, but she'd found someone she loved and who loved her in return. It would be difficult to watch if she didn't know who this boy was when she woke up. His despair would crack the heart in my chest that had nearly dried up decades ago.

Lura's cold body began to stir. Lura sat up on the stone slab rubbing her black hair that reminded me of her mother. I held my breath. Logan looked up at her with hopeful eyes, and when he remembered me there he crossed to the other side of the coffin to come between Lura and I.

"Where am I?" Lura said looking around through her new claret eyes.

"Lura, oh thank God! You're okay I thought you were…" The boy Logan had grabbed Lura's hand up again where he had dropped it in her lap to sob and was looking down at it with wide eyes. "You're so cold…"

Lura was tilting her head from side to side like she was trying to process what was going on. She pulled her hand back from Logan. "Who are you?" She said in one quick notion. Her voice was void of all emotion.

The boy's eyes were huge and he began shaking his head from side to side like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lura, it's me…Logan…don't you." Lura slid her legs over the side of the stone coffin table and pushed off onto the floor. "What…Lura! Stop! Where are you…" Lura began to walk towards me. Even though she didn't have a memory she could sense that I was like her, a vampire, and not just that, her creator (in more ways than one.). "Lura…Stop, please. I love you…" Lura turned back to glance over her shoulder at Logan who was near to tears with desperation on his face.

Then Lura came over and linked her arm in mine. "Daddy?" she said cocking her head to one side.

"Yes, sweet-heart, I am your father." Then Lura smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder closing her now blood red eyes.

Logan had dropped to his knees where he had been standing. His eyes were unbelieving and he was shaking his head back and forth saying over and over _It just couldn't be_…

"What is my name?" Lura asked looking up to me; she would believe anything I told her. I was all she had ever known now. Her other family, this boy… they would never see her again.

I thought to myself for a moment. A new memory needed a new name. (The family name.)

"Your name is Draculura, you are my daughter. I am the vampire Dracula." She nodded and smiled up at me.

"And I am a vampire too?" She asked in her bell like voice.

"Yes, you are a vampire too; and you vill forever be my little girl. Immortalized at the age of six teen."

This made her smile and this time it was a big smile that showed her new fangs. The boy was lucky she hadn't tried them out on him. She turned around and smiled at Logan who looked up at her hopeful even though his face showed the situation looked hopeless.

She leaned up to whisper in my ear covering it up with her hand; while pointing at the boy. "Is he my snack?" She asked licking her lips.

I grabbed her shoulders firmly. "No Draculura, he is not food! He's…an old friend of yours…"

"Then why don't I remember him…?"

"Because he is no longer important…" I said in a hushed tone, glancing back at him. He was gone from now, too sunk in despair to stay in mind with us. Maybe it would be best for me to hint off that he was here… (Even if they'd think he was crazy when they found him). "Do you vant to go get something to eat?" I asked leaning my head to look her better in the eye. She nodded and with my hand on her back I guided her out the door and off to her new home.

The End

A/N

The name Logan came to me because of who ever made the Draculogan MH doll (plus the name Logan makes me think of Wolverine and he is awsome), the doll looks really cool and it inspired the boy who I put into this story. (Hint: If you are reading the story "The Trail de Nile Runs" when I finish writing it and the sequel comes out you might want to recall who Logan is…)

Also (3), so everyone knows…I just had my sixteenth birthday on the 28th of Dec.! And for Christmas I got the exclusive Ghoulia Yelps Gloom Beach Doll which is entirely creeperific-ly amazing! 3

(Also 4, sorry it so depressing but it get better don't worry…we'll it won't end well…for Logan that is…_You'll see what I mean!_)


	2. She has got FangsBut No Bite

A/N

This story is about when Draculura first fed and how she became afraid of the sweet red plasma juice a.k.a. blood.

I know some of the words I use are not created in this time period but just forget about that. (Also did you know the word Throat comes from an old German word meaning 'to push out' meaning only the front part of a man's neck where his Adam's apple pushed out. I didn't know that till the other day, I didn't much care…but it's still interesting what you learn when you read.)

Monster High Fan Fiction

She's Got Fangs…but No Bite

(A One Shot)

"Aaahhh!"

Dracula, my dad, ran in having been alarmed by my scream. "Draculura vhat's vrong?" He asked in a rush.

"Oh, my gosh! Aren't these dresses fabulous?" I said holding out the red and purple silk assembles.

Dad let out a deep breath and straightened himself out. "Draculura you shouldn't shout like that; I thought you vere in danger." At that I flashed a one side fanged smile touching my cheek with my index finger and tilting my head.

"Me? In danger?" I laughed and snapped once at him with my fangs out. He left the room and I continued to rifle through my new closet of wondrous delights.

I didn't really like not having a memory of my sixteen years of life before now. But with tidings such as these who'd care?

My room was a dreary shade of black when I'd arrived. It had on plush bed with many draping curtains framing it. _That was just for show my real bed was a comfy, but dark coffin in the corner of my room._ Now I'd changed the color of my room so many times, it'd been yellow for a day. I decided I didn't really like having everything so bright, though I did like the cheeriness of it all. I hadn't liked blue because it was too depressing, and although purple was fabulous it didn't seem right.

Currently it was red. I really liked this color. It seemed like I was hitting close to base with this one. (Glad I didn't try green, it probably would have made me feel woozy.) It was really lovely, but it wasn't quite right…

I walked over to my bow shaped wooden carved table set in from of the lounge and picked up the pink wine glass. I took a sip of the pre-harvested blood. Something in the metallic copper sugar tasted wrong to me. I didn't know why…

I placed my hand on my hips and looked squarely at my closet. It was in desperate need of reorganizing. Out of all the clothes in it only three I would ever consider wearing. Everything else was black and too…_doom and gloom_. They were all picked out by my dad who could really use some color in his style. The only colored assembles were the things I'd requested be made.

Count Fabulous flew up and landed on my arm. My dad had gotten me him for a surprise the other day and he was absolutely adorable. I put ribbons around his neck so he could accessorize and he loved it!

"Count Fabulous what do you think?" I said to the bat looking at the three dresses I'd hung on my closet door hooks. "Which one should I wear to my first hunt? It's very important you know."

He flew up and landed on the hook of the frilly flowing white lace gown I'd found in a box at the back of my closet. "This one, you sure? Alright." I said stepping forward and reaching out to touch the fine fabric of the dress and stroke the silver buttons lining the center from bust to waist.

When I'd found the dress it had been in a box so covered in dust it couldn't have been touched in years. The box was old and looked fancy. It had had a tag on it that was addressed to Mina. Since I could tell that whomever this had been intended for wasn't getting it I had decided to take it for my own. I went over to the mirror and tried it on. It fell over me like a glove. It stood out against my dark hair and made my eerily wine-like red eyes appear foreign and beautiful all the same. My bangs feel just above my long thick eyelashes. When I moved the dress flowed behind me not like a dress but like an extension of me. Like my shadow would. It almost looked like it had been made for me. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

I ran into my room where dozens of shoes littered the floor. I grabbed a pair of silver slippers that would match the silver roses that lined the waist line of the dress. As I sat on the red blanket covering the bed the red fabric color reflected off the candle light onto the white dress making a pink shadow appear on the skirt.

I thought for a moment. _PINK!_ That was the color I needed my room to be! It was perfect. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before!

It had just become dark outside so I through open my red velvet curtains and looked out at the moon. It was full tonight in the clear skin. A perfect night for my first night to hunt, except for the moon had a red glow about it. _Blood on the moon, a bad sign of things to come._ I only hope that didn't mean for me.

I left my room to go find father so that we might head out but when I found him and he turned to greet me his light expression fell into a face far from happy…

"Vhy are you vearing that dress…?" Daddy said in a deep and angry voice that chilled my bones to the marrow.

"I…I just found it and thought I…" I stuttered. I had angered him somehow. My whole world…

"You shouldn't have touched that dress! Vho told you…?" I began to sniffle and my eyes filled to the point the tears nearly fell over the brim. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry…" He came over and pulled me into a hug, brushing the hair out of my face. "I didn't mean to yell at you I just…you can have the dress…" I wiped my eyes on the long tailored sleeves that stretched out over my hand with a ring that attached to my middle finger.

"I'm sorry I upset you daddy…" I said looking up from the cherry wood floors into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I got so upset." He said rubbing his palm along my cheek. He placed a kiss on the crown of my head and then pulled away to grab his jacket off the coat rack.

"If you're ready to go we can leave." I shook my head and we were gone.

When we got to the nearest village in Transylvania we looked out at the people. Among them were a group of cute boys who were about my age. "Them," I whispered. "I want them." Father nodded and then we went in. I was told I would have to lure one of the boys away.

Father said he could help me but that he couldn't do anything for me; that I had to do it on my own. I walked out and caught the eye of a boy with long shaggy brown hair and hazel green eyes. I giggled and ran off. He was mesmerized and followed. I ran out into the woods far enough away so that no one would see us by chance.

"Fair maiden? Where arrest thou hiding?" The boy called in a melodic voice. With a better look of him she could see he was very muscular and striking with a capitol gorgeous.

I spun from behind the tree I was standing behind and walked up on him. He was practically drooling over me until he saw my eyes. They were a deep maroon red and glowing like the moon. "Wha…" He began before I my dad hypnotized him. I couldn't do it on my own yet so he had to do it for me. The boy stood there with no particular stance just zombie-like, with glazed over eyes.

"Now when you bite him don't take too much or you could kill him. And make sure to seal the vound vhen you are done." Dad said his eyes glowing intently.

"How will I know if I'm drinking too much?" I asked, slightly worried and nervous.

"You can feel it in your gut when you are endangering your host's life." He said matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the boy and leaded his head to the side. He complied by leaning it completely over. I let my fangs slid out of my upper jaw. They were now sharper than any humans would be but they wouldn't fully extend without my consent.

I leaned up, because the boy was measurably taller than I was and licked the place where I intended to bite, just to get the feel of it. I took another breath, being my first time I was so nervous.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and a warm metallic taste filled my mouth and greeted my tongue. I sucked gently on his throat basking in the sweet taste of his blood. Out of my peripheral vision I saw movement. _Someone had followed us!_ A boy, one of the ones who had been in the village with this one, scrambled trying to tear his eyes from the sight of me feeding so that he could run away. Dad saw him and at a pace faster than humans' comprehension he ran over, out of sight and must have been wiping the boy's memory or maybe feeding himself.

When dad's attention was off the boy I was drinking on the boy stirred from his haze and began to pull away from me. He couldn't talk with my fangs in his throat but he could jerk and thrash around. As I continued to drink from him his movements became more sluggish and less forceful. _I was killing him…_ I pulled back from him and he slumped in my arms. Blood pooled from the open holes in his neck soaking my dress quickly in the deep shade of blood.

I needed to seal the wound. _But how?_ Dad hadn't told me what to do. I was scared. The boy in my arms weighted so much, in my anxious state I couldn't concentrate. I sat down and the boy fell limply into my lap. Blood had turned his pale skin red. It soaked the ground around me making it wet and sticky. Everywhere my fingers touched more blood got on me. My white dress had no place where it was white now. The boy looked up to me and his eyes told me he knew he was going to die. I sat there in the eerie silence of the forest. One cricket chirped and then went silent. It was so quiet, but the silence was louder than if there had been sound.

The boy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, struggling to find words and then the light in them faded and his head lolled to one side and he was dead.

I don't know how long I sat there in the pools of blood before my father came back for me. Shortly after he had died the rest of the blood in his body pumped out onto me and then dripped to an end as his heart had stopped beating.

When my father found me my eyes were void of anything and I was just sitting there not a speck of emotion on my face stroking the hair of the boy who hadn't needed to die.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was days after the incident and I still hadn't said anything. I hadn't slept and every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. I was still wearing the bloody gown. I was sitting limply on the large bench-like window sill watching the night roll on. Father got tired of me wearing the gown and had some servants take it off of me and put something else on me.

He tried to get them to force me to drink something but I couldn't bring myself to. _I'd rather let myself waste away… _All I saw was his blood. His face and his eyes, then his death. _They haunted me. _I could still taste his blood on my tongue.

Father knew this had scarred me. He had carried me from the woods leaving the boy's body on the forest floor where it had stayed, unless he had told someone about it, and taken me home. He came into my room now and I looked up at him with unshed tears in my eyes. I hadn't even known the boy but I knew I had killed him with my ignorance and it was entirely my fault.

Father came over to me and placed his hand on my back. I closed my eyes turned toward the window to gaze at the starry sky through my eye lids. _I vow never to drink blood again…_ I made this solemn promise deep in my heart, keeping it to the core.

"It's the only way I guess…to make you see reason…" I heard father say from behind me. Then I blacked out of that moment, a bright light shadowing all my thoughts and memories.

Dracula knew the only way to fix his beloved daughter of this tragic accident. _I'll erase everything from Draculura's mind, so that it is all gone, up until just after she was given her pet bat Count Fabulous._

As if it had all been a dream, a dream I couldn't remember, I stood up not knowing how I had gotten into the purple gown I was wearing. I turned to my father. "When did I put this on?" I asked him.

"You put it on awhile ago. You vere just getting ready for your first hunt. It was tonight, have you forgotten?"

At the mention of my first hunt something in my heart clenched. It told me _not to go_. That I _didn't want to kill again_. I didn't know why but this felt like I was experiencing dajavue. I had a deep feeling in my heart that told me I didn't want to do this, and I would follow my heart.

While I had been processing my thoughts my face had voiced my actions I had thought were kept silent in my mind. I was shaking my head back and forth while backing away from father towards the window, almost like I was on the defense. My expression was scared. _No, no, no, no, no…_ was all I said over and over again.

He looked at me like he didn't believe what he was hearing. _I don't want blood…it taste so much like the one who was lost…_ I didn't know what that meant…but I knew it meant something. I didn't understand what it was, but what I did understand was that I would follow it.

A look crossed my father's face almost so fast I couldn't have been so sure it had been there at all. It had looked like he had come to some understanding.

My father said if I truly didn't want to hunt that would be fine. He gave me a glass of O-positive and at first glance I felt woozy. I figured I could at least take a sip to humor my father and so I leaned my nose over it and at the smell my stomach lurched. It wasn't of bad taste, just as it wasn't of grotesque looks. But seeing it caused something in me to shudder and convulse. I felt faint I quickly handed the glass back to my father and sat down fanning myself.

He accessed the situation and then left and came back with another glass filled with a liquid similar in color. I covered my mouth and nose to keep from smelling it and heaving.

"Here," He said handing it out to me. "This should be better." I reached my hand out to clasp the beverage and pulled it to my nose cautiously. I sniffed…_tomatoes?_

I looked up at him and he answered my unvoiced question that I had written all over my face. "Yes, it is tomato juice. Some vampires use it vhen they can't get a hold of blood for a vhile. It has some key vitamins you need so it could sate your thirst for blood as an alternative for of it." I lifted the glass to my lips gingerly, it was then I noticed now dry my throat was.

I sipped tentatively at the liquid and then more so until I had chugged it all down leaving a light red ring around my mouth. "More please!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Diary, (Volume 1, Entry 1)

I've adjusted to not drinking blood. It wasn't as hard as you might think. I had to drink other things besides tomato juice, like vitamins and such, to make sure I got the proper nourishment but it was okay with me.

I still think about why I can't remember my past. What was I like? Was I nice or mean? What kind of things did I enjoy? I probably would never know.

I do know that now I enjoy poetry and writing. I don't know why but a book feels me with a longing for something. Would it make sense to say it feels familiar to me? I just love holding a book in my hands, or a quill. And the sun is something I love. Now I know what you're thinking, _This vamp has a death wish_, but it's much simpler than that. If I sit in my coffin and leave the drapes open just a little then the rays of the sun trickle into my window and reflect off the mirror. They don't fly towards me but to the opposite wall. So I can look at the mirror and see the sun. It is so beautiful. I wrote this poem in its honor.

_Oh, how I dream, to bask in your rays._

_As I bask in the rays of the moon._

_A creature of night doth not praise,_

_The beauty of the sun, but the moon._

_To look at you ahead I would meet my doom,_

_A certain demise for I would fall._

_But still I dream, that I would you see,_

_For you fill my heart with your call._

The poem isn't much, but I still can't let my dad see it. I don't think he'd be pleased with it. He might would even be sad to see I'd written such a thing.

I walked outside the other day. In the day time. Obviously it didn't scorch me to ash because I'm telling you this. That is because I didn't step out into the light. If you're confused then think about it. How do people protect themselves from the harmful rays of the sun or from rain…they walk under an umbrella! I have the cutest pink umbrella with hearts on it.

Yesterday dad saw me going outside. When I climbed out of my coffin I'd somehow made a big enough ruckus to stir him awake. When he'd seen me he'd asked what I was doing. What I told him he was upset, asking me why I would do something so suicidal. I explained to him it was okay but he didn't listen. So after he'd went back to bed I snuck out and had a nice walk any way. When I got back he was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He had shook his head at me and told me how dangerous it was for me to go outside. I explained I just needed to go. It would kill me more staying inside this dark manor then it would going out into direct sunlight. He'd said then I was allowed to go out on occasion if I wanted.

He hired a nanny for me. I told him I was too old for such things but he said if I was going to go outside during the day I would need to be supervised. He thought he could break me, but I fooled him. I made best friend charm bracelets for her and I. He eventually fired her seeing as I wasn't going to give up.

At the thought of best friend bracelets my heart gave a hic and it made me cry. I don't understand why but it did. _Did that have something to do with my past?_

Some things about being a vampire that I believe no matter how used to them I get they still will aggravate me. Like looking into mirrors. The first few times when I'd gazed into a reflective surface and had no one looking out back at me I was startled. After a while I got used to it but that doesn't mean I like not being able to fix my hair without a mirror or apply makeup. My makeup had been so bad the other day that I had caused father to go into a hysterically frightful fit of laughter that had lasted till the next day. I practiced putting on makeup for a week before anyone saw my face with the stuff. Father says he'll have Helga, our new maid, do it for me for the family painting. Just to be on the safe side.

While I was in my room earlier today father had called me Lala. When he first said it he sounded like he wanted to call me something else like Lure or Lulu or something. It was weird, and different. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place that I'd been called that before. It made me feel normal (ish). After he'd called me Lala it stuck on me like glue to paper. I wrote it a million times on the previous page of this journal. Though I can't place where it came from, I like it; so, I plan to go by that as a nick name. Lala, it has a nice ring to it!

With lots of love,

Draculura, Lala the Vegan Vampire vv 3

A/N

I like how Lala thinks she is in control of her life when really it is everyone else who is in control._ It really…sucks. _XOXOvv

Tell me what you think, is it okay? _Review!_


	3. Every Rose Has Its Throne

A/N

I don't know if anyone has wondered at this but I wanted to know what happened to Logan after Dracula took Draculura away. So that's what this story is about, _Enjoy! (Just know this isn't the best of my stories, but the next chapter will be ubber bloody, crazy, and totally awsome. I promise on the fur of my kitty cat Bo.)_

Monster High Fan Fiction

Every Rose has its Thrones…

…_it would seem every rose has its thrones…and I always get them, not the flower…_

It had been four long years searching for Lura, or as that guy had so named her Draculura, but I had finally found her. And here I stood outside the gates of the Vladimir estate in Transylvania.

Here in Transylvania it was once dangerous for people to be outside at night for fear of monsters. Then these creatures called RADs presented themselves to society about two years ago. They were just like people except special. Now creatures that were once feared are breaking bread with us at our local churches.

I was walking down the street along a stretch of paved road with a wrought iron fence beside it. The sun was nearly gone and the townsfolk were lighting the oil lamp candle street lights. Night walking creatures were busily shopping in the town square as twilight faded into night.

I came to a stop in front of the gate of the fence but I couldn't enter because it was locked by a chain on the inside. In iron work was a large dragon dead on the gate, it was symmetrical and split straight down between the eyes with a tail that would around under a great claw. I shook it in frustration. It was getting hard to see in the limited light. There were shadows everywhere and it was hard to tell where a shadow started and the fence ended. The closest street light was at the end of the long paved road.

With the sun gone from the sky and the clouds rolling in to cast speckles of moonlight onto the ground while casting a slightly blue green light the atmosphere became lurid. The air was stuffy but cold and it was easy to tell a strong storm was blowing in.

I circled the manor, well castle, and couldn't find a single gap in the fence to slip through. I was back at the front gate and I looked back and forth to make sure no one would see. I scaled the fence and dropped to the ground with a thud on the other side. I stood and brushed myself off and began up the stone drive that led to the castle door. There was nothing that could hope to expostulate me from barging up to the large wooden door, grabbing the large dragon head shaped knocker and demanding they let me in to see Lura. The memories of her still haunted me.

. . . . . _I slid my hands around Lura's waist and before she could yelp I spun her around and planted a kiss on her soft lips. They tasted faintly of honeysuckles and strawberries. She signed into my kiss._

"_Sorry…" I said pulling away. "It's all I've been thinking of since you said you might would have to marry that brat of a boy." Lura smiled at me in a way that melted me to the core. Her eyes were so bright and sparkling. Lura linked her hands, which had been resting on my chest, around my neck._

"_And what else are you planning on doing about that?" She asked in a flirtatious tone._

_XXX_

"_We could run away together Lura; we could see all the world and you could visit the places you've read about in your books." I held Lura's hands in my own tenderly trying my best to stay strong for her. My heart was so full of love but it killed me to see Lura so exasperated. I knew all of Lura's hopes and dreams, all that she wanted in life. _

"_I don't…" Lura said glancing away. We'd start from nothing but love would be worth it I thought._

"_Lura I could take care of us, I promise I'd find a way." I said._

"_When would we…" She trailed off. She wasn't sure she could go through with this I could see it in her eyes._

_Logan thought to himself for a moment. "We could meet tonight after the festival is nearly over."_

"_I…" Lura was speechless. Would Lura want to run away with me? And what if we couldn't make it on our own? What if we had to come back here?_

"_Lura…" I pleaded pulling her chin up so she was looking into my eyes instead of where our hand rested in her lap._

"_I will meet you here tonight." She said confidently looking up into my eyes with her pale blue ones._

_XXX_

"_Lura we could survive if we tried…" I wanted her to believe it could work, that we could work. I had pulled her from me to look into her tear filled eyes; I could hear the villagers looking for us. (He could hear it over the sound of his heart breaking from seeing Lura in such despair.) Lura wouldn't look at me._

"_No Logan, it wouldn't happen." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve pulling slightly back from me only making contact by her hand on my arm. Lura looked through me then, almost like she didn't even see me standing there before her, pleading with her. Her face hardened and she said. "My whole life, my whole existence, has been a lie. This wasn't the life I was born to, not the life I was meant to live. I'm kidding myself if I think that this would work out. It's time I end this lie and go to live on the dark side…" She pulled away from me and ran in the direction of the cemetery._

"_Lura wa…" I saw her run away snagging the hem of her dress on a branch before snatching it loose and running on. I would have followed her but the sound of the villagers close by distracted me long enough for her to flee from me._

_XXX_

"_Lura, oh thank God! You're okay I thought you were…" I grabbed Lura's hand up again where I had dropped it in her lap to sob and was looking down at it with wide eyes. "You're so cold…"_

_Lura was tilting her head from side to side like she was trying to process what was going on. She pulled her hand back from me. "Who are you?" She said as if she truly didn't know. Her voice was void of all emotion._

_My eyes grew huge and I began to shake my head from side to side. What was she saying? She didn't know who I was. "Lura, it's me…Logan…don't you..." Lura slid her legs over the side of the stone coffin table and pushed off onto the floor. "What…Lura! Stop! Where are you…" Lura began to walk towards the stranger named Dracula. "Lura…Stop, please. I love you…" Lura turned back to glance over her shoulder at me with disinterest. I was near to tears with desperation and it showed on my face._

_Her beautiful pale blue eyes that I so loved were wine-like and glistening in the light from the flamed torches on the tomb walls. They reflected back no signs that she knew who I was._

_Lura walked over and linked her arm into Dracula's, the sleeve of her pink and gold gown contrasted greatly with his black frock suit. "Daddy?" she said cocking her head to one side._

"_Yes, sweet-heart, I am your father." Then Lura smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder closing her now blood red eyes._

_I dropped to my knees where I had been standing. My eyes were unbelieving and I was shaking uncontrollably. It just couldn't be…_

"_What is my name?" Lura asked looking up to her father; he stood for a moment in thought then said to her. "Your name is Draculura, you are my daughter. I am the vampire Dracula." She nodded and smiled up at him._

"_And I am a vampire too?" She asked in her beautiful loving voice._

"_Yes, you are a vampire too; and you will forever be my little girl. Immortalized at the age of six teen." Dracula said to Lura in a sweet fatherly tone._

_This made her smile and this time it was a big smile that showed her new fangs._ _I was on the floor watching but unable to do anything for the girl I loved who didn't even know who I was. She turned around and smiled at me which gave me a sliver of hope to look on._

_She leaned up to whisper in his ear, covering it up with her hand, and I just caught what she was saying; while she was pointing at me. To see her attention at me I smiled, till I caught what she said. "Is he my snack?" She asked licking her pale pink lips. My heart dropped out of my chest onto the cold stone floor and I began to sob into my hands where I was on my knees on the floor._

_Dracula grabbed her shoulders firmly. "No Draculura, he is not food! He's…an old friend of yours…"_

"_Then why don't I remember him…?"She asked in her beautiful bell like voice that currently felt like a stab to my heart._

"_Because he is no longer important…" Dracula said in a hushed tone, glancing back at me. Then my eyes glazed over with despair and I mouthed Lura's name. Then I was out in spirit. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked her leaning to see her better in the eye. She nodded and with his hand on her back he guided her out the door and out of my life. . . . ._

I remembered every detail about Lura. From the way the light caught her eye to the pitch her voice hit when she laughed, or lied. She was my true love and no matter how far we were apart, or how long we were separated, I would never be ready to let her go.

After Dracula had taken Lura away I had stayed in the tomb too emotionally drained and jaded to do anymore than stay there and not move. The villagers came to the tomb and found me in a heap on the stone ground. They beat me and tortured me trying to elicit from me where Lura was, thinking I had something to with her disappearance. Eventually they gave up trying to get the information from me and through me into the stocks for three weeks to think.

Rugged and nearly dead I had dragged myself to my home where I expected to find the love and support of my parents with open arms. I was wrong. When I arrived home my parents had disowned me. They told me I had been a public embarrassment that shamed their family and that I had sullied their relationship with Lura's wealthy merchant family. My mother said she wasn't sure she could even show her face in public again and that it would be best for me to leave. They didn't want to be further disgraced by harboring a reprehensible miscreant like me.

They kicked me out onto the street and I made my way from town to town in search of a place far from here so no one would know me. I tried to transcend, or overcome, these defeats but it was hard to come back from something like this. With nothing but the clothes on my back I traveled by day staying only one night in a town before moving on. I was twenty one years old now and a full man. There were women who fawned over me but only one consumed my thoughts.

I started up the dark stone steps that led to the massive castle of Dracula where behind lay my precious Lura. With my boots scuffling along the uneven stone and the chain on my pants dangling and chinking against its self I knocked on the door.

In a black suit with gold stitches and accented red cuffs, a red sash around the waist and red shirt under the jacket Dracula stood before me just as he had been in the tomb. He wore a long black and red vertical stripped cape. His eyes shot up at the sight of me as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Vat are you doing here?" He said in his thick accent.

"I want to see Lura. Where is she?" I asked him looking him dead in the eye. I was nearly taller than him.

"She vould not vant to speak to you. She does not even know who you are boy." He began to close the door but I put my hand out to stop him from closing it.

"I will not leave until I see Lura." Almost as if on q Lura came up behind Dracula.

"Daddy! Which dress should I ware to the Solstice festival? It has to be fabulous since it's a celebration and everyone will be there." She was just as she had been the last moment I had laid eyes on her before she was escorted away. Now she was holding a pink frilly dress that couldn't have went past her knees, as scandalous as that may be, and a lavender and black dress accented with black roses and long black lace sleeves. They both looked lovely to me…

Her eyes jumped for a moment seeing me behind her father and she looked to him and smiled at me. "Who's he? He's cute." She giggled and winked.

"He's just an old friend sweet-heart and you are not wearing the pink one to the festival." Dracula said to Lura, she made a mock pouty face then skipped off dresses in tow. He turned to me. "Now you've seen her, leave."

"NO!" I said putting my hand on the door again. "I will not leave without Lura."

"Vell, you vill not leave vith her." He said not the least bit concerned with assuaging the situation.

"Then change me."

"Vhat?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Make me like her, like you." I said.

"It's out of the question." He said. "And vould you really consider being like us. Living on the blood of others."

"Yes. If that is what it takes to be with Lura."

Dracula's face looked thoughtful. "If I turn you then you vill never be able to see another sunset. Or taste garlic, or see your own reflection."

"Tis' nothing compared to the agony of being away from Lura."

"Another thing you need to know is that her name is no longer Lura. It is Draculura or Lala."

I stepped through the threshold in his face and in an attitude I had not the prerogative to use demanded. "Change me."

XXX

I was lying on a couch in the drawing room of the castle of Dracula staring up at a large hand carved wooden dragon on the ceiling waiting for sunlight to finally leave so that I could learn to hunt. Though the normies were friends with the RADs that didn't mean we didn't still look to them as food. We've got to survive to right?

I stretched out on the couch and rolled over onto my stomach. Having a craving for blood was a weird new feeling I'd have to adjust to. Dracula was surprised that when I awoke from my turning with cold pale skin and crimson eyes that I hadn't lost my memory. He had forbid me from seeing Lura, or rather "Draculura".

With my sensitive hearing I could now hear the blithe sound of her laughter coming from her room to me. I signed. I'd missed the sound so badly.

I yawned. There was a knock at the door and I wandered to whom it could be. I looked through the door from my place on the couch and I could just see the door to the castle. Dracula went and opened it.

There in the door way stood two people and young man and a young women a year or so older than Draculura. I could sense they were vampires, and strong ones at that.

"Hello Dracula, it seems as though you've grown since your father handed rein of the estate over to you." The boy said in a playful tone. He had cottony blond hair and fiercely pale skin. His eyes were so red they were aluminous. They were a color I'd never seen before. His clothes were hackneyed, that was something no one wore because it had no expression. They were black pants and coat with a red shirt and accents that nearly blended into the black of the night sky that had fallen behind them.

"Hello Ambrogio. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you again; I'd like to say that, but I can't." Dracula said in a petulant tone gripping the door more firmly.

"Now now, no need to be uncivil." A girl said with a sly grin on her face that exposed a fang, her hair was short and black and cut straight just under her ears. She wore clothes that were more dramatic. She had on black elbow length gloves and a ball gown made of black silk that split to show red frill under the skirts. As well as red frill lining the top of the dress and the sleeves she also sported blood red lipstick.

"Callisto is right Dracula. We're all friends here." Ambrogio said with an impish attitude reaching over to Callisto to stroke her hair and push it gently behind her ear.

"Vhat do you vant?" Dracula said in a tone that wasn't the least bit amused.

"We want to offer you a chance to join our society." Ambrogio said turning serious.

"I'm not interested." Dracula said shortly attempting to close the door before Ambrogio put his hand out to open it. I could hear a sizzling sound and then Ambrogio lifted his hand from the door. His features sharpened. And his fangs extended the next time he spoke.

"Don't make a decision like his lightly Dracula. This could make or destroy you." He said in a terrifying tone while giving an innuendo to a threat. While he was talking Callisto had grabbed his hand that had been burned and began feathering kisses over it.

"Then I vill say my goodbyes in the evening." He began to close the door but stopped at hearing the sound of petite footsteps pitter-pattering down the hall.

Just then Draculura came out from the hallway in a long flowing white gown. She was rubbing her eyes with one hand and stretching the other as she yawned, her long black hair cascading down her back in curls from sleeping. "Daddy, who's at the door?"

"It's no one sweet-heart, go back to bed." Dracula said.

"Well what about your daughter, would she be interested in our society?" He asked in an innocuous tone.

"You vill not speak to my daughter. She vould have nothing to do vith you and your coalition." Dracula replied in a closing statement.

"Is that so?" Ambrogio said unctuously. Just then he took a step into the house but it was as if an invisible barrier was in his way. He bared his fangs and hissed as Callisto's eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed words she couldn't say. A small trail of smoke came up from his foot and he let out a fierce rawr that was more animal than man. The trail of thin gray smoke got thicker and became nearly black as it raced up his leg and his body to his head. He pulled his foot back and jumped away from the door.

"I didn't invite you in Ambrogio. You should know better to try and enter my home uninvited." Dracula said in a mocking tone.

"You will regret this day, Dracula. I will ensure that one day you will rue your mockery to the Le Vampire Culte Canin Rouge." Ambrogio said in a thick French accent.

"I vill regret nothing. You are all inhumane." Dracula spat back nearly lunging towards Ambrogio.

"Of course we are inhuman. We are cold-blooded, literally." He laughed at that as if there was something funny about that then looked smugly at Dracula with a fiery hate in his eyes. "We are better than those miserable humans. Immune to disease, and stronger than any human man could hope to achieve." His accent was very thick now and he was growing in volume. "We should rule over them, it is in our nature. They should worship us as gods."

"You are overstepping your place Ambrogio. These are matters best left alone. Things are going good for us with the humans, do not mess things up with your provincial ideas." Dracula said at first in a pleading tone, but ending with a command. Ambrogio stepped back and straightened his coat awkwardly as if he was forced to do as Dracula said. He cleared his throat.

As if feeling my intense gaze at last Ambrogio looked past Dracula into the drawing room to where I was on the couch. He inclined his head in my direction. "Though I am heartbroken to leave on this note, if you have a change of heart," _If you still have one…_Callisto interjected barely audible. "Then you know how to find us."

Ambrogio turned on his heel and left. After Dracula closed the door an eerily cold silence filled the large and cold home.

XXX

It was the night after my first hunt and the encounter with the vampire cult. Dracula had had a small round table that could fit two, maybe three, in his study. A meal had been prepared for Draculura and himself though he didn't eat. Lura still liked the taste of sweets; I guess some things never change. (And then some things do.) I just wanted a nice glass of blood.

There was a warm lit fire place in the corner. I was sitting alone in his study waiting for Dracula to come in here. He wouldn't allow me to eat with him and Lura so I had to wait for him in here. When he stepped into the room he was holding a green wine bottle full of what I presumed to be dinner.

"Sorry it took so long, I vas listening to Lala tell me about vhat she saw today." Dracula said slipping into the seat across from me as I spun around to face him, placing my elbows on the table.

"Wasn't she asleep today?" I asked.

"No she goes out for valks during the day."

My eyebrows shot up. "Isn't that dangerous? Couldn't something happen, why would you let her-"

"I know it's not best but she refuses to sleep all day. If I tell her no she just sneaks out, so vhat choice do I have." He held his hands up as if in defeat the popped the cork on the bottle and poured two glasses. A rustic caramel wafted up to my nose. "Here," He said handing me the glass.

Two servants walked into the study carrying two plates of food.

"What's this?" I asked referring to the people food under the tray covers.

"Vhile you're only a few days old you'll fill veird vhen you don't eat something." The serving girls came over and placed the trays in front of us, uncovering them to show pasta with tomato sauce. "And also this is my favorite dish."

We began to dig and pick at our food that smelled like it had something other than tomatoes in it. As we were sitting in silence it felt a bit awkward so I tried to start up a conversation about the one thing that consumed my thoughts. "I want to marry Lura."

Dracula's gaze shot up to me and he froze with the fork poised just above his teeth. He placed to fork down on his plate and grabbed his napkin to wipe away some excess tomato sauce on his chin.

"Vhat did you just say?" Dracula said as if he hadn't heard me right.

I hadn't tasted my food or touched my goblet. "I want to marry Lura." I said firmly pushing my food aside.

"That's out of the question. You are not fit to marry my daughter." Dracula said standing up and going over to the fire place.

"I am the only person who'd love Lura more than life, or death. I would always be there for her. You couldn't find someone better fit to love her. I'm after your approval. If I'm not fit for Lura, then who would be." I pleaded to Dracula, he would see reason.

He thought for a moment staring into the flames as they flickered and flew up the chimney sending smoke up into the sky. "Lura is not ready to be married yet. If you vant to be vith her you vill just have to vait until I see that she is ready."

"As long as it takes."

XXX

It was the night after and it was time for my departure as Dracula had said. As I put on my black trench coat I could hear Lura trying to convince Dracula to go to the festival with her.

He said he couldn't because he was too busy. He said that there had been a major decadence in the profits that had been receiving in his work and that he needed to fix that. Lura tried to simulate that it didn't matter, but it was written all over her face that it crushed her he wouldn't go with her. If it were up to me I would never disappoint her or leave her alone.

I felt such a strong umbrage for Dracula because he wouldn't allow me to even tell her good bye. On top of that he was leaving her alone. She would pretty herself up and go into town. She would smell the flowers and taste the treats and pastries. Boys would turn their heads as she walked by and ask her to dance in the square. Knowing her free spirit she wouldn't think twice before saying yes.

I opened the door and stepped over the threshold. A feeling washed over me like I was being bathed in fire and ice. A barrier had arisen behind me that would keep me from entering this home ever again unless I had permission. I glanced back once over my shoulder and caught sight of Lura in the lavender silk gown accented with black roses and black lace sleeves. She looked crestfallen as she hung her head and walked down the hall to where I knew her room was. A small bat flew above her head wearing a pink bow.

Her long black hair hung loose with a black lace band pulling back her bangs and making her hair more voluminous. She glanced up slightly to see me and a light flashed across her eyes. It was then I noticed they weren't red. But that they were a slightly pale pink. It looked different against her aluminous pale white skin.

I turned on my heel, closed the door and began to walk away. The last sight that lingered in my head and in my heart was of the most beautiful flower to ever grace the earth, thrones and all…

The End

A/N

I just thought of something. Logan is named after Wolverine and in _Wolverine Origins, _the comic and the movie, _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_; Logan loses his memory and his love. The same thing happened in the previous chapter containing him except it was his love in the place of him. I just thought of that and thought it was cool and that you might think it was interesting as well.

Also to put a little history into the story, Vlad Dracula was a Romanian prince, son of Vlad Dracul. Dracula's father was the ruler of what is now modern day Romania in the mid 1400's. During this time he was invited by the Holy Roman Emperor in Hungary into the "Order of the Dragon". And his name, Vlad Dracul, means "Vlad the Dragon". While his son "Vlad the Impaler", commonly known as Dracula, has a name that means "Vlad, Son of the Dragon". This is why I placed dragons all over his castle, even if I didn't tell about the real castle of Dracula.

Vlad Dracula wasn't really a vampire in history but the way he impaled people took a long time to kill them and he would sometimes have his meals outside to watch them die. A particular painting depicting him drinking wine at a table while a man bleed to death behind him is what historians believe led people to believe he was a vampire. His legacy, although fictional, is said to be symbolic of national pride and patriotism in Romania.

I just wanted to say thanks to wolverinacullen for all your reviews, they really warm my heart and I'm so glad that you like my stories! It even inspired me on an idea for a fourth and maybe fifth chapter for this story.

LOL, _Luv ya peeps/kits (peeps-people, kits-kids or kitties…?), Neko-chan out!3_


	4. A Bloody Mess

Monster High Fan Fiction

A Bloody Mess

New York, Late 1980's

It was hours after dark, and I was on the hunt.

The girls' restroom smelled like hand soap and mop water. The blue-green tile was scuffed but clean, well, as clean as a bathroom floor could be. The girl who I'd gotten to take me in here was almost my height. She had brown hair she had teased in a manner that looked like a French poodle. It was pulled back with an electric blue head band that went with the spandex top and mini skirt she was wearing.

She threw me back against the stall and locked the door. She pressed her lips to mine but all I felt was the cold metal pressing into the black leather of my jacket. I sucked in a deep breath. I would be forever twenty-one, and the girl in front of me was ticking closer to death every second, those seconds weren't all from time passing by.

Lola, I believe her name was, wound her fingers in my hair and pulled me deeper into her kiss. She tasted like cheap alcohol and drugs. Her eyes were slightly blood-shot and her pupils weren't dilating correctly in the dim, yet bright, nearly hospital-like lights. Her teeth lightly scraped mine and I felt her tongue sweep into my mouth and I loosely wound my arms around her waist. I felt her leg hike up to rest on my hip.

Against her thin, but soft, lips I retracted my fangs. She pulled back when they nipped her and a single droplet of crimson swelled up on her bottom lip. I must have been a sight with my fangs extended fully and my eyes glowing red. The acid my body naturally makes to eliminate foreign substances had finally kicked in, dissolving my sky blue contacts to reveal the electric maroon colored irises.

A silent scream escaped her as I compelled her to be quiet. I grabbed her shoulders and as my mind took hold of hers a sense of useless drivel slurred away from her lips to nothing. She stilled and her heart slowed to a rhythm that was nearly dangerous. I sank my teeth into the soft flesh of her jugular and drank. It was just blood. I would like to say it was sweet, or intoxicating from the blood-alcohol levels, but it wasn't. It was just dinner.

I'd be happier to say she tasted of honeysuckles and strawberries, but that'd be just wishful thinking; and a lie.

The perfume she was wearing along with the sound of John Lennon pounded into my temples ameliorating my senses. With my awareness heightened everything was all too clear, all too loud. I could hear every conversation the people in the bar were having. I took a long slurp of the girl's blood in a slow swallow. It was time for me to stop if I wanted to spare the girl's life.

From the corner of my eye, through the girl's hair, I saw writing on the stall wall in black marker ink: _Love is like a blossoming flower, it's beautiful while it last_. Who writes this kind of stuff on the wall of a bathroom anyway?

I took another swallow of Lola but the metallic copper was wearing thin and soon she was dry. I half carried half drug her out of the stall, partly from indifference, but mostly from plain I-don't-care. I leaned her against the wall and tilted her head just so. I closed her eyes and reached for the door handle but stopped and turned around.

I walked over to the stall with the writing on it and pulled a pen out of my pocket to write: _but like all flowers it eventually dies._

I turned on my heel and walked out of the ladies lavatory. The bar had a thin layer of smoke that drifted at the ceiling. It was really warm in here but felt comfortable as well because of my natural cold temperature. The bar was made of polished wood with napkin holders at integers all around it. The black and white checkered floors were scuffed but newly mopped; some places still had signs up to warn you of slipping. No one saw me as I passed the few tables nearest the door. With an adjustment of my coat collar I walked out of the bar to my temporary apartment to await sunup.

...

It was the night after and again I was in need of sustenance to prolong my ravenous hunger. I was at my apartment. The walls were a navy blue and the flooring was wooden panels. It had black curtains than framed the large windows. The entire place was done up to look fancy but just came off as tacky to me.

I was wearing my black jeans and no shirt. I had a _guest_ over, and she was very interested in me. I don't think she completely grasped the concept that she was dinner. They never do, but that's why it's so easy to lure them here to my web. Naïve little flies.

The girl, Leila, was standing by my book shelf trying to set herself with a sense of aplomb as she trifled through my record collection. I walked over to the small balcony that looked over the buildings like if it were on top of the world. It glanced over the sleeping people, too the bright lights, and out toward the moon. It's rare to see the moon in the city skies sometimes.

Leila was about nineteen with curly dirty blond hair and was the epitome of a bombastic teenage Barbie. She was decked out in all pink from head to polished toe. Her heels were as tall as her dress was short. I only liked her because of her name; nothing else about her was my style.

"You have a pretty nice collection here. At least, I'm impressed." She said with an innuendo in her voice. She picked up one of my newer records and was glancing casually at the writing on the back.

"If you think that is something you should see my book collection." I had a very wonderful collection of stories. It's one that would be sure to impress a certain girl I know...knew.

She snorted. "I don't read, that's for freakazoids." She glanced over her exposed shoulder at me under her eyelashes with an amused smirk on her face.

"Smart people read." I said in a voice that was conversational but laced with challenge.

"Well if you're smart," She said setting down one of my records and sashaying over to me to lace her arms around my neck. "You'll stop talking." She planted a tangy flavored kiss on my lips. I had to suppress the urge to push her away roughly and opted for a gentle shove. It was times like this I wondered why I even pretended to care. Maybe it was because of Lura.

"It's not really of my sanction to say," I said. "But didn't your mother ever say to you not talk to strangers; or in the least not to follow them home?"

She let out a high pitched, hardy laugh that make my heart hitch at a memory so distant from the one I was in. "I would never tell my mother about something like this."

Her hands roved over my bare chest and tugged at the button of my pants. I reached down and grabbed her hands; I honestly wasn't in the mood for meaningless actions with a trollop like this.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked in a matter of tone used to inveigh her opinion of my refusal.

"It's something to deep, and too personal, for you to understand." I replied. I turned from Leila to look towards the curtain blowing in the wind dancing on the air of my apartment, hanging from the open window.

Over the years I'd seen many things. I'd seen my love stripped from me. I'd seen when the Normies rejected the RADs and deemed us monsters. When really, they were the monsters for turning their backs on us. When their loyalty was tested, they failed and we paid the cost. I've watched from the side lines as countless wars were fault. As men were slain, and women and children were left to their own devices.

If there is anything I've learned from watching the humans over the millennium, it's that it is so easy to become a monster. I'd never really given it much thought, but now I see. It's easier to give in and enjoy being a monster than it is denying my true nature.

I spun around to face Leila who was surprised at my occult swiftness. "What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

I retracted my fangs and grabbed her shoulders roughly. The moon light from the balcony trailed in to drape over my ghastly pale skin. It cast a menacing shadow over my face and dark eyes that must have been glowing red as a fiery pit.

Leila struggled and tried to get away from my grasp. She was jerking and twisting violently in my grip. "No! Aaaahhhh! Let me go!"

Her knee came up and hit my thigh because I moved over just a bit. I grabbed her wrist which were pushing me away and shoved her towards the wall with more force than was needed. She hit with a loud thump and slid to the floor. Her hand went up to her temple and she shook her head and tried to push herself up off the floor. She stumbled and fell back down against the wall. She opened her eyes and a look crossed her like she knew she had infringed on some crazy scene and needed to get out.

She pushed up against the wall and slid along it with caution. She looked at me like someone would a wild animal, or a rabid dog. Leila glanced towards the door far away on the opposite wall. She ducked by me on the right towards the door but I grabbed her arm and swung around into mine.

"Look, I don't...I don't know what you are...I won't tell anyone I swear..." I shook my head.

"Vat doesn't feed my thirst..." I growled with a fierce rumble from my chest. (The fangs were messing with my speech.) She let out a sob, almost like a whimper.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back her head exposing the pale flesh of her throat. I sank my teeth deep into her neck and closed my eyes. I heard a scream rip through the air from her lungs vibrating through her throat under my teeth. It tasted nice.

Sometimes I need the harsh reminder that I am a monster.

Her body shook violently as if she was going into shock. She couldn't struggle because of the pain. I held her rigorously enough that she couldn't get away in a sudden burst and cause me to rip out her throat. I took a long swallow and contemplated compelling her to shut up. But when it came down to it, I wanted to hear her scream, needed it. No one in this city would falter at the sound of a women screaming, it was to common place. The sound that erupted from Leila bounced off the walls of the building and echoed like a thousand booming sounds. When Leila stopped screaming it was deathly quiet and the only sounds I could hear were the slurping from my lips on her blood and her shallow breaths. She wasn't dead. I wouldn't kill her, yet.

All vampires inherent a sense to stop drinking so as to not kill their host, mine hadn't kicked in yet but I stopped. The cool night air drifted in and silence took over.

...

Hours later, I had lied down on the small pull down bed in the corner of the living room. Leila had come-to where I had lain her at the foot of the bed so she wouldn't wake and start screaming. She looked at me with fearful eyes. It was hours before dusk and pitch black outside. Large clouds had rolled up to cover the moon taking away most of the light in my apartment and leaving only a faint glow.

Leila crawled up over to me moving slowing like she didn't want to provoke me into attacking her again. I could feel her hand shaking when she curled up on my chest. I must have been quite a site. Blood was smeared around my face I was sure. I couldn't look in a mirror and check because only vampires of noble (the original vampires) blood could do that and have a reflection.

When I looked down at my arms and chest I had blood streaked down them that had dried a rustic brown. Leila's hair was streaked with dried blood on the right side. Her neck was a rusted brown as was her pink dress.

Her body was shaking as she looked up at me. I realized then even my fangs were still out. With the fresh live-blood still running through my system my eyes were lights reflecting back at me through her scared eyes. "I...I...won't tell." She stammered. "I... I'll...I won't breathe a word of what happened." She paused. "I'll forget I ever saw you. Please let me go..."

She was scared. I bet she was numb to from the blood loss. I sealed the wound but it would leave her feeling cold and empty until she got warm and gained some nourishment. This was something she would never forget, without help.

I felt kind of bad for not permeating her thoughts and taking the edge off the bite I gave her while she was trying to cozy up to me to have me let her go. She was hoping to use her wits to get me to do so. I felt the weight of lassitude settle in around me from putting up with all of this. I reached my hand out to Leila and stroked her cheek gently with the back of it she had to suppress a flinch.

"You won't tell." I whispered a gentle smile playing on my lips as I pushed the sticky wet hair away from sticking to her neck. She shook her head quickly _yes_ once. "I gather you think that is all it will take to get you out of this, don't you?" She stared at me frozen from fear. I moved my hand up to caress the side of her face and trail by her ear. I wound my fingers into her hair and pulled her within inches of my face. "I can't take that chance, I'm sorry." I pulled her to me and placed a kiss on her forehead. I set a quiet shiver down her spine from that kiss to ease some of the tension in her. I didn't have the skills to erase her memory so I'd have to kill her.

With a swift jerk I snapped her neck. It left a nasty sound in my mind, kind of like an after taste except it visits me at times in my sleep. I call those nightmares. I have nightmares when I see Lura as well. I see her and then I wake up, and she's gone. That's the most terrifying part. That dream keeps going even when I'm awake.

I dumped her body in a dumpster down the street. They couldn't get my prints off her because I wasn't in the system. I wasn't a stranger in the felon world. I only committed murder when I did commit a crime. Never anything bad like stealing, unless you say taking a life is stealing then I'm a thief too.

It had been almost sixteen hundred years I'd been alone. Dracula was pissing me off. He promised me I could marry Lura, and here I was still waiting. I promised her I would wait forever and I will, I just hope forever comes to an end faster than any natural death for me would.

The Blood Fang Society gave me a visit about five or so decades ago. They tried to press me into joining their organization. I remember it well, almost like it was yesternight.

...

"Why hello, Logan is it?" Ambrogio had said to me.

I was walking on a sidewalk in Britain a few hours before sun up. He had popped up out of an alley way and surprised me.

"Ambrogio, may I assume this isn't a personal visit?" I asked trying to cut to the chase. Ambrogio was the ex officio of The Blood Fang Society and only recruited people he was really interested in. Apparently I was one of them.

"Yes, well I came to formally invite you to our association." He had smiled gingerly at me exposing a bit of fang. He was trying to instinctively tell me he was the dominant factor here. I sneered at him with a flash of fang that curled into a cocky smile.

"We both know you aren't interested in me but what I can do for you." I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked him in the eye. I was taller than him by a few inches and it felt like I towered above him. "So, what is it I can do for you?"

"Fine, if you want to cut corners." He said with the flick of his hand. "The word is you are betrothed to Dracula's sweet daughter...Draculura." He said letting her name roll off his tongue. "And that is something I could use to my advantage."

"I believe I heard Dracula say he wanted nothing of you." I said adjusting my coat collar and walking on past him where he stood directly under the street light in the middle of the walk. "And I wouldn't want to make my future daddy-in-law unhappy."

"So you're just saying no. You won't even think about it?" He asked throwing his arms up in the air.

"Nope." I said.

"What if Draculura joins?" He asked in a persuasive business man voice.

"Then _she_ can sign me up."

...

Every night it scrapes at the sensitive part of the flesh under my skin. Seeing the moon and knowing it can gaze upon Lura every second it shines, and I can't. It looks out on all the world and sees her hair her eyes and knows where beauty came from. It hears her voice and knows what beauty sounds like. It then looks on me forlorn and solitary in my pathetic _immortal_ existence. It laughs at me in my disgrace and misfortune. I had the girl I loved and lost her all the same, under the moon's prowling eyes.

I raised my arms up to the skin, the heavens that no longer welcome me. "Why, why does the man on the moon laugh at me? He mocks me so from his perch in the sky, _why?_" I screamed from the balcony.

I broke down to my knees and wept, as much as I'd like to admit otherwise. I left New York that night and I haven't been back since.

A/N

I'm sorry I haven't written many stories for all you fans-o'-mine, but I've been swamped with school and personal life. I have also discovered I have a skill for baking. _Everyone who reads this should take one or a piece of my mind cupcakes. It has sin-o-men, wishful-thinking, and a sprinkle of crazy in it. (I added some purple rainbow food coloring for good measure, but if you're allergenic to insanity then beware!)_

I like how in this story you see how badly affected Logan is at being away from Lala and how obsessed he is with her. Also, I love how well he accepts being a predator, _Rawr! vv_

If you read this you should be informed that only one chapter is left after this before this story will end, to pick up again with the sequel to _The Trail de Nile Runs_ (once I finish that story that is). _Luv you kits! Meow-Neko OUT!_


End file.
